


vindicta vincit omnia

by thymelord



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Nonconsent, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Dark!Newt, Dom!Graves, Dom!Newt, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub!Credence, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Newt, Top Original Percival Graves, bottom credence, mother hen newt turns into mother lioness newt when they threaten his children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: “It’s funny, really, the assumptions people make. They are so sure of their convictions, their perception of what must be, that they sow the seeds of their own ruin.Newton Artemis Scamander watches them, and smiles.”~Nobody had ever seen the darker side of Newt Scamander before now.Because nobody was stupid enough to threaten his magical creatures until MACUSA interfered.(Barring the Jarvey incident at Hogwarts, of course, but Newt doesn't talk about that.)





	1. PROLOGUE - draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Author's Note:**

> title is latin for vengeance conquers all. my latin is in its infancy so if i made a Terrible Grammatical Mistake plz forgive.
> 
> dark!newt is my fuckin Fave Thing Ever ok.......... fight me
> 
> also the violence isn't THAT graphic i guess but i tagged the warning just to be on the safe side

It’s funny, really, the assumptions people make.

They are so sure of their convictions, their perception of what _must be,_ that they sow the seeds of their own ruin.

Newton Artemis Scamander watches them, and smiles.

~

He’d always had a soft spot for the innocent and the pure, like the eternal force that draws yin to yang, the dawn that breaks the darkness. Newt knew he couldn’t save himself from what lurked within him, but he could save others.

He never truly _intended_ to become a magizoologist. He merely kept coming across injured beasts and adding them to his rapidly growing bestial infirmary, learning more and more about the creatures in order to nurse them back to health.

He tried to release them back into the wild after they’d been healed, but more often than not, they refused to leave him.

And so his menagerie grew.

~

Nobody believes that Hufflepuffs have even the potential to be _slightly_ immoral, to have even  the tiniest inkling of a dark side.

Have they never seen a Hufflepuff whose loved ones have been threatened?

~

When Professor Dumbledore thought Newt was taking the blame for something Leta Lestrange did, Newt wasn’t entirely surprised. Why would you think the Hufflepuff did it if there was a perfectly good Slytherin you could blame?

Ironically, though, it was Leta who had stopped him.

Newt had told her to wait outside the dungeon room, saying he was only going to ask the seventh-year Gryffindor who had killed the Jarvey a few questions. At this point, Leta’d had no reason to suspect he would do anything else.

She ran in when she heard the screams.

 

 

“Are you sorry?” Newt asked the seventh-year Gryffindor calmly, wand poised to cast another curse. The Gryffindor, curled up in the corner of the room with tears streaking his cheeks, nodded frantically. Newt smiled, and if Leta had seen it, she would have taken an involuntary step backwards. “I don’t believe you. _Cru -”_

“NEWT!” yelled Leta again, and finally Newt turned.

“Yes?” he said nonchalantly, the smallest ghost of a smile still on his face.

“What the _fuck_ are you _doing?_ ”

“He killed Jasper,” said Newt matter-of-factly. “I’m making him realise the error of his ways.” From his satchel, he gently extracted another Jarvey. “This is Harvey. I don’t think he’s particularly pleased about the murder of his mate.”

Despite everything, a bubble of hysterical laughter escaped Leta. “Harvey the Jarvey? _Really?”_

Newt shrugged. “Why not?” He then turned back to the Gryffindor, who was quivering in terror, eyes transfixed on Harvey. “Go on, Harvey. Avenge your mate.” The Jarvey was snapping and snarling in his arms, attempting to twist free to get to the Gryffindor.

The dungeon door burst open, and Newt muttered a hasty _Obliviate_ in the direction of the Gryffindor to erase the memory of the Cruciatus curse while Leta shouted, “Newt, pass my Jarvey back!” to the audience of five shocked students and a frozen Professor Dumbledore.

~

As soon as Newt set foot in New York and saw the destruction that had been wreaked by an invisible force, he knew immediately that the culprit was an Obscurus. He knew in equal measure that the MACUSA would refuse to accept this until it was too late.

And while Gellert Grindelwald in Graves’ skin was coaxing Credence into finding the Obscurial, Newt had already figured out the truth.

It was Credence’s aura - the same pattern of magical energy that emanated from the Obscurial he had met in Sudan. Newt had learned early that he had an unusual affinity for sensing magic as an intuitive skill, which had served him very well in his hunt for various magical creatures. The energy signatures were so _loud_ to him that he could barely believe no other witch or wizard could perceive it. 

~

Before New York, he had never hurt anyone since the Jarvey incident at school, and he did not intend to. He was a healer, not a hurter; a protector, not a destroyer.

But then they took his suitcase. 

And to add insult to injury –

They threatened his Obscurial.

~


	2. ONE - ad astra per aspera

“Second Salemers?” Newt read, jauntily plucking a leaflet out of the Obscurial’s frozen hands. “What’s this, then?”

The boy hesitantly lifted his gaze from his shoes, eyes meeting Newt’s for only a split second before his stare landed a couple of inches left of him. “W-we are against the unnatural wickedness of magic,” he said.

“Ah,” murmured Newt, “I see.” He held out his hand. “Newt Scamander.”

He was half expecting the boy to shake his hand with the one holding the leaflets, causing them to scatter all over New York, but it turned out he wasn’t quite _that_ hapless. “Credence Barebone,” he said, shaking Newt’s hand limply before dropping it quickly, a small flush blossoming over his cheeks.

_Interesting._

Newt tilted his head slightly, regarding him. Even if he hadn’t known Credence was an Obscurial, he could recognise the stance and behaviour of a chronically mistreated being anywhere.

“Tell you what,” he said, “I’ll donate some Gall- er, poun- – _dollars_ \- to your cause if you do one thing for me.”

Credence watched him warily. “Yes, Mr. Scamander?”

“Let me buy you lunch. I bet you’ve been standing here for hours.” He gave him a sunny smile. “And call me Newt.”

“That’s two things,” muttered Credence, and Newt laughed.

“So, is that a yes?”

Credence finally looked at him, cheeks reddening again. “I-I suppose so.” 

It was perfectly true that most of the time, Newt delighted in the innocence of others. But sometimes – just _sometimes_ – an electric thrill ran through him at the thought of tarnishing purity. Of the corruption of morals; of hedonism and decadence.

The feeling thrummed through him as he sat opposite Credence in a small coffee shop tucked into one of New York’s innumerable crevices, watching him take a bite out of the cheapest sandwich on the menu and sipping at the cheapest coffee.

 _Next time,_ Newt thought, _I’ll spell the menu to hide the prices._

“Darling,” he said, voice teasingly quiet, “you didn’t have to order the cheapest thing.”

Credence choked slightly on his coffee at the pet name. “I-I... didn’t. Not on purpose,” he said, entirely unconvincingly.

“Hmm.” Newt picked up a tiny pastry from his plate and held it up to Credence’s lips. “Try this.”

Credence’s cheeks had gone positively incarnadine, but he quickly snatched the pastry with his teeth, trying his utmost hardest not to graze Newt’s fingers. His shyness just inflamed Newt’s ardour further, and he wondered what he’d do if he pushed his fingers into Credence’s mouth.

Not that he’d do that in public, of course, but he could always invite him around to the apartment he was renting... 

Judging by the way Credence would sneak glances at him when he thought Newt wasn’t paying attention, and then jerk his head away in the most unsubtle way possible when Newt caught him looking, he may just be amenable.

As he watched Credence drink the last of his coffee, Newt realised that he wanted to keep this boy’s attention for as long as possible, knowing that only the most abominable of home lives could have created the Obscurus within him.

“You should – you should come back with me,” Newt said, falteringly. Ah, of course, he’d momentarily forgotten he was absolutely diabolical at speaking to people he fancied. Fantastic. “I...I know what you are.” Seeing Credence blanch, Newt hastily leaned forward slightly. “Here. Look.” He pulled his wand from his pocket, discreetly showing it to Credence under the table. “You don’t have to worry. I understand. _I’m one too._ ”

“I’m not really... I mean... my mother...” Credence had become even more shy and awkward than before, somehow managing to outdo Newt, which was surely some sort of world record. “She was... she was one, but I’m not.”

“Oh,” said Newt, “you definitely _are_ , Credence. I promise. Let me show you.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting opposite each other in Newt’s apartment, with Newt perched on the edge of the bed and Credence opposite him in the only chair. Newt was riffling through his suitcase, which although turned to the ‘Muggleworthy’ setting still had some slightly questionable items hidden away. Finally, he unearthed a wand triumphantly. “Ah, here we are! Hornbeam, unicorn hair, 10 inches. The most universally compatible of wands, although of course it won’t provide _optimum_ performance, but it has the capacity to perform simple spells with only a _very_ small probability of malfunction, so...” He proffered it to Credence, who took it as though it was a particularly cantankerous baby dragon.

“Newt,” mumbled Credence, staring down at the wand, “what if you’re wrong? What if I’m _not_ a wizard?”

Newt leaned forward, placing a hand on Credence’s arm. He jolted slightly, before relaxing minutely and looking up to meet Newt’s gaze. His eyes were shining slightly with unshed tears, and Newt slowly rubbed his arm encouragingly. “I’m sure that you are,” said Newt firmly. “I’m _sure_ of it.” Credence was still holding the wand apprehensively, between his index finger and thumb, and Newt moved his hand over Credence’s. He heard Credence audibly swallow, and he had to stifle a smile.

“You’re holding it wrong,” he murmured, gently closing Credence’s fingers over the wand. “Like this. Tightly, now. With confidence.”

“But I don’t _have_ any confidence,” muttered Credence.

“And you’ll continue to have none with _that_ attitude, won’t you?” Newt smiled teasingly. “If you pretend to be confident, it will come. It may take time, but it will come. Now. Concentrate. Focus your innermost being and energy on the wand. Move your wand like this – just the smallest of swishes – and say – _Lumos._ ”

“ _L-Lumos.”_

Nothing happened.

“I _told_ you,” said Credence, voice cracking, “I _told_ you I’m not a wizard!”

“The wand senses your reluctance,” said Newt. “You have to believe. _Believe_ that you can do it, Credence. Tell me you can do it.”

“I can do it.” His voice wavered slightly.

“Again!”

“I can do it!” This time, Credence’s voice was edged with steel. “I can do it. I am a wizard!” He closed his eyes, wand trembling. “ _Lumos.”_

He slowly cracked open his eyes, saw the sphere of light glowing at the end of his wand, and yelped in surprise. The light promptly went out.

“See?” Newt grinned.

Credence looked at him, his smile radiant.

Newt had told himself that he’d wait until he knew Credence better before making a move, had told himself that this was surely the only sensible way of proceeding. But when he saw Credence’s face, usually so forlorn and miserable, light up with joy...

He leant in, and softly pressed a quick kiss to Credence’s lips.

Credence’s plump lips fell open in surprise, a blush spreading across his cheeks, wand dropping to the floor.

“May I kiss you again?” asked Newt, with no small degree of trepidation. _What if I’ve ruined everything?_

In answer, Credence lunged forward, all-but knocking Newt backwards onto the bed.


	3. TWO - vindicta vincit omnia

Newt had not been expecting Credence’s Obscurus to surface any time soon – he had thought his connection with Credence would be enough to keep it at bay, coupled with the magic lessons. His hypothesis had been that if Credence had accepted his magic fully, then the Obscurus would slowly begin to shrink and retreat, and it seemed that it was working -

Until Grindelwald, in Graves’ body – the only person except from Newt and Tina to have ever shown Credence a shred of affection and kindness – had betrayed him.

~

As soon as Newt had stepped into the subway, Credence had reverted back to his human form and ran to him. He hesitated, expression uncertain, as though he believed Newt would reject him as Grindelwald had, but Newt enfolded him into his arms and murmured soothing words into his hair. “It’s alright, Credence, I’m here, you’re safe - ”

“I wasn’t aware you two were... _acquainted_.”

Newt slowly raised his head to look at Grindelwald, still cradling Credence in his arms. _“You,_ ” he spat, seething with rage. “ _You_ would have destroyed my suitcase, with my creatures inside. You would _use_ this Obscurial for your own purposes - ”

“Come on, Mr. Scamander,” said Grindelwald silkily. “We are not so different, you and I. You act like you’re the most pure thing to ever grace the surface of the Earth, but you were expelled from Hogwarts for endangering human life, were you not?”

“That was an accident!” said Newt indignantly.

Grindelwald quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? You _accidentally_ put a Jarvey in front of the person who killed its mate?”

Newt swallowed. “I... had a lot to learn about Jarveys in those days. I could not have known what the Jarvey’s reaction would have been.”

“And did you also use the Cruciatus Curse by accident? Three times?” Grindelwald smirked at Newt’s expression. “Oh, come on. No matter how skilled a wizard you were, you seriously can’t have expected that a Memory Charm you cast in your sixth year would still stand nearly twenty years later?”

Newt was silent for a moment, ignoring the shocked murmurs of the Aurors behind him. Then he said, “He deserved it.”

Madam Picquery sucked in a sharp breath. “Mr Scamander - ”

 “And you!” Newt whirled to face her, fury incandescent. “You ordered the Aurors to kill the Obscurial! You would have let Gra- _Grindelwald_ destroy my suitcase! _Expelliarmus! Stupefy!”_ Taken utterly by surprise, the Aurors could only watch as ten wands ascended into the air, their owners falling to the ground in synchronisation. 

Credence, with wisps of oleaginous black curling around his limbs, was staring at Newt with something resembling both fear and hero-worship, still clutching onto his arm.

“Newt,” whispered Tina from behind him. “Newt, please don’t do this.”

He turned, an almost sorrowful expression on his face. “I’m sorry, Tina.” He gently pushed Credence behind him, an arm thrown backwards protectively. “Please,” he told the sisters. “Step back.”

“Newt, I can’t let you - ”

“ _Immobulus_. So sorry, sorry - ”He inched forward, prying his suitcase from Queenie’s frozen fingers with a grimace of regret. “I really am so sorry, this must seem terribly rude after all you went through to retrieve this, and I really am _so_ grateful...” He trailed off, distracted, as he spun a couple of dials on the front of the case and revealed an astoundingly large collection of potion vials. He ran his finger along the rows of labels, before pulling out a vial of perfectly clear liquid. He pointed his wand at Grindelwald.“Ah... _Rennervate.”_ Grindelwald began to stumble upwards, but before he could say anything, Newt quickly added “ _Imperio_.”

Grindelwald stepped forward, taking the vial of Veritaserum from Newt and gulping it down.

“Right,” said Newt, business-like. “Where is Percival Graves?”

Grindelwald’s mouth twisted, eyes flashing with defiance.

Newt advanced slightly, raising his wand higher. “Where. Is. Percival. Graves? Come on, Mr. Grindelwald. Tell me.”

Grindelwald bit out an address.

“Excellent, thank you. Alright, Mr. Grindelwald.” Newt drew himself up slightly, eyes flashing, and looking exactly the opposite of the shy, dorky wizard they knew.  “This is for my creatures. _Crucio_.” Newt patiently waited until Grindelwald had stopped screaming and writhing before saying, “And this is for Credence. Darling, this may be more upsetting, so if you want to look away - ”

“No,” whispered Credence.“No, I don’t think I do.”

“As you wish. _Sectumsempra_.” The slashes followed Newt’s wand-movements, ending with a gash to Grindelwald’s throat. He fell, blood pooling around him. Newt glanced worriedly at Credence, but he was watching with avidness, almost with glee. Newt raised his wand once more, but stopped at a yelp from Credence.

“Don’t hurt the others,” he pleaded. “Madam Picquery was only doing what... what she thought was right, to protect people. And the Aurors were only following orders. Please, Newt. Don’t.”

Rage and fury were still simmering through Newt’s veins, not entirely purged by his treatment of Grindelwald. He slowly swallowed, steeling himself. “Yes. Yes, of course, you’re right.” He’d leave Madam Picquery alone, he _supposed._ But he could not forget that she would have allowed the destruction of his suitcase, nor the fact that she sanctioned the death of Credence.

The fact that Credence would be _dead_ if he hadn’t arrived in time...

His knuckles were beginning to go white on his wand, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He would concede to Credence’s wishes for the moment, but he would not be forgetting what the President had done.

And if she put another toe out of line, perhaps Newt would not be so lenient.

~


	4. THREE - amor vincit omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuhh this was supposed to just be Newt/Credence but it accidentally turned into Gramandence????? classic Sebastian ~~i am gradence trash fight me~~

Percival Graves did not return to MACUSA.

Technically, the current Director of Magical Security was only interim, and Madam Picquery had made it clear that he could return whenever he felt ready.

He did not even feel remotely ready, but perhaps he would be one day.

In the meantime – he appears to have been accidentally adopted by Newton Scamander, like one of his magical creatures.

He didn’t think he was complaining.

~

Newt turned to Credence and said, “I think we’ve accidentally adopted Graves.”

Credence propped himself up by his elbow, smirking. He’d used a charm to grow his hair out in soft waves which fell almost to his shoulders a couple of days ago, and Newt still wasn’t used to how outrageously attractive he was. I mean _really,_ he was good-looking enough with that ridiculous Puritan haircut, but _now_ Newt had to restrain himself from pouncing on him at every possible opportunity.

Graves had never really meant to come with them in the first place, except since he hadn’t wanted to go back to MACUSA at once, Newt had found himself saying, “Fancy a trip to England for a little while?”

And Graves had found himself saying, “Well, alright then.”

It had been two months, and he still hadn’t left.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” grinned Credence.

~

Graves took a deep breath.

_Come on, Percival, you can do this. You can do this._

He opened the door.

“Hello, Percy,” said a voice.

Then he let out an extremely unmanly scream, threw the entire contents of his bucket on the floor, and slammed the door shut.

God, Newt was going to kill him.

He’d been battling Dark wizards his entire career and survived being held captive by Grindelwald himself, but if there was _one_ thing he was going to put his foot down on, it was Acromantulas.

He didn’t care if Newt insisted they wouldn’t harm him; he was not fucking going near those. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way in _hell._  And if there was anything worse than a fucking gigantic venomous spider, it was a fucking gigantic venomous spider _that could talk._

GOODBYE.

He leaned against the door, attempting to get his breathing under control. Newt _knew_ he hated spiders, and yet he’d asked him to perform tonight’s feeding duties, saying he and Credence were ‘busy’. Graves snorted. What the fuck could they be busy with? He was certain Newt had a secret sadistic streak, and had sent him to feed the Acromantulas on purpose.

His brother also had the same darkly humorous streak, if he recalled correctly.

After he’d climbed back out of the suitcase, his heart rate still not quite at its regular level, he couldn’t find Newt and Credence _anywhere._ Defeated, he made his way to his bedroom, wondering where on Earth they were. Perhaps Newt wasn’t lying when he said he and Credence would be busy, after all?

Graves was stopped in his tracks on the landing by a short scream, quickly stifled, and then a slap. He turned, drawing his wand, his reactions on high-alert. With some trepidation, he stepped towards Newt’s bedroom. Had someone sneaked through the window? Were they being attacked? Was it _Grindelwald?_

He cracked the door open and peered through – and was greeted by possibly the last sight he’d expected.

Credence Barebone was tied to the bed.

And Newt was – _fuck,_ Newt was -

“No,” he sobbed, “no, Newt, don’t - ”

“ _Newt?”_ growled the man in question, thrusting sharply forwards and eliciting another sob from Credence.

“I m-mean, Master – Master please - ”

Still unseen and peering through the small gap in the door, it took a few moments for Graves’ mind to fully process what the hell he was looking at, especially as it seemed to go against everything he thought he knew about Newt Scamander.

“ _No!”_

At this strangled cry from Credence, Graves burst in, wand pointed at Newt. “ _Cru -”_

“Stop!” yelped Credence, the timbre of his voice startlingly different to when he’d been begging Newt to stop: now it was frantic, almost frightened. The silk ties around his wrists unravelled in a flash, and Credence was throwing himself in the path of the spell, arms around Newt like a lion around their cubs.

It was only Graves’ Auror reflexes that allowed him to stutter to a halt, cutting off the curse. “I...” He blinked at the scene, so different to before he’d walked in. Fury was radiating off Credence in waves, and – fuck, _was that a wisp of black around his arm?_

“Credence,” came Newt’s soft voice from underneath him. “Credence, it’s alright. Don’t be upset. You can’t blame Graves for coming to the conclusion that he did.”

Slowly, Credence sat backwards, revealing a deeply embarrassed, deeply crimson magizoologist. “Um,” mumbled Newt. “Hello, Graves.”

“I don’t understand,” said Graves, nonplussed gaze flicking between them. He was trying not to blush, which meant avoiding looking at certain parts of the men’s anatomy. This was relatively easy in Newt’s case, as he was still partially clothed, but Credence was stark naked.

Although, because Newt was so beautiful , it seemed that Graves’ stare was magnetically drawn to the exposed parts of his body.

Graves swallowed.

“I like pretending to be forced,” said Credence, “and Newt likes pretending to force.”

“I... see.” Graves tried to ignore the sudden jolt of heat that went through his cock. He’d never heard of anything like that before; thought he was the only one to have desires like that... “Well,” he mumbled, “I’d better... better let you two... uh, get back to... what you were doing.”

“Of course,” said Newt. A sly smile flashed across his face. “Unless you’d like to join us, Mr. Graves?”

Credence made a small noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Unbidden, Graves’ eyes flicked to him, and he saw that Credence’s half-hard cock had swollen back to full hardness.

_Fuck._

“Okay,” croaked Graves.

~

Credence was shoved on his knees, Newt spreading his thighs roughly as Graves’ hand coiled through his hair, yanking his head upwards. “Look at you, fucking _begging_ for this - ”

“No,” gasped Credence, jerking futilely against the black silk bonds around his wrists. “No, sir, please, _don’t -_ ”

Newt slapped his arse, hard, and Credence’s spine jerked upwards. “You dare to command _me?”_ growled Newt, nails digging harder. Credence keened, head dropping onto the mattress. “I-I...”

Graves pulled his head upwards, and Credence gazed through half-lidded eyes at his master’s fully-swollen erection. “Go on, whore,” said Graves, pushing the head through Credence’s rosy-red lips.

Credence hummed around his cock, a noise that could have either been a groan of pleasure or a protest. “Master Gr - ” His muffled voice was cut off completely as Graves pushed further. Newt caught Graves’ eye and smirked, causing Graves to become somehow, _impossibly_ harder. His hand wound into Credence’s hair, and he pulled him forward, expecting Credence to gag as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat, but he took it with little resistance, eyes flicking up to meet Graves’.

“Fuck,” bit out Graves, giving Credence’s locks another cruel yank. “You’ve got your slut well trained, don’t you?”

Newt merely smiled. Usually, Newt was about as threatening as a baby Pygmy Puff; but now, he seemed more like a Nundu, with his predatory gaze and the firm, almost claw-like grip he had on Credence’s thighs. Without warning, he pushed roughly into him, causing Credence to moan around Graves’ cock. Newt’s thrusts were hard and punishing, driving his body forward and forcing him to take Graves even further down his throat. Credence glanced up at him again, lust-heavy eyes beginning to brim with tears born of pain, or desperation, or both.

When Graves came, he held Credence’s head fast, not letting him pull away, although both of them knew that Credence’s half-hearted resistance was only for show. He swallowed everything Graves had to give him, and then Graves was finally releasing his hand from his hair and letting his now-soft cock fall out of Credence’s mouth.

“Master Scamander,” he gasped. “Please, please, more - ”

When Credence broke character in roleplay, it meant that he was only moments away from coming. Newt increased his pace, pounding into him as fast as he could manage, relishing the high whimpers that spilled from Credence’s mouth. Graves, sprawled at the end of the bed, was watching them hungrily.

“Come for me,” growled Newt in his ear, “come for me, you fucking slut - ”

With a sob, Credence obeyed. Graves was immediately edging forward, dragging his hand through the mess on the deep crimson sheets and lifting his cum-covered fingers to Credence’s mouth. Credence’s eyes widened, but he gave Graves’ fingers a tentative kitten-lick before sucking all four of them into his mouth at once, tongue swirling.

This sight proved to be too much for Newt, whose nails dug into Credence’s back as he came.

As soon as newt was out, Credence flopped onto his back on the bed, stretching his limbs out in a contented, feline manner. Newt drew the duvet back. “In,” he said gently, and Credence snuggled under obediently. Within moments, Graves and Newt were under the covers on either side of him, Newt running his hand softly through his hair.

Newt went to kiss his forehead, but Credence tilted his head up and caught his lips with his own. “Love you,” murmured Newt into his mouth, feeling Credence’s smile.

Behind him, Graves slid an arm over his waist. Credence turned his head to kiss him softly. “Did you enjoy that, Perce?” Credence asked playfully.

“Fuck yes,” he said, “but nobody but my mother calls me Perce. Please, desist.”

Credence laughed. "Well, can I call you Percy?"

Graves dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "Of course, sweetheart."

Credence drifted to sleep in both his lover’s arms, sated and blissful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading xo <3

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
